


Partituras

by pao_2019



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: Esta es una colección de pequeñas historias inspiradas en canciones. Cada capitulo se centra en una canción diferente y no tienen relación la una con la otra. Son historias de amor y desamor, de tristeza y alegria, de ohana. La mayoría hablan acerca de Danny y Steve, pero pueden incluir otros personajes.Disclaimer: No soy dueña del show, ni de sus personajes. Si así lo fuera la historia de Danny seria diferente.





	1. Peer Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene un pequeño "spoiler" de la temporada 3, por si no la han visto.
> 
> Inspirada en la canción "Peer Pressure" de James Bay  
> https://youtu.be/4whnY_hTVDE

Si hay algo de lo que siempre se había jactado en la vida Danny Williams era de su seguridad en si mismo. Nunca había dudado de quien era; apasionado por lo que le gustaba y fuerte en su postura cuando odia algo.

Así que se podría decir que no sucumbía fácilmente a la presión de los demás.

Jugó beisbol aun cuando sus padres le insistían que el fútbol era lo suyo. Se hizo policía aun cuando el negocio familiar era ser bombero. Se caso con Rachel aun cuando su madre le negó el anillo de su abuela . Nunca revelo su fuente ni como había llegado a ese almacén lleno de drogas aun cuando sentía que sus entrañas se removían con cada golpe, aun cuando junto a él estaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañera. Se mudo a Hawaii para seguir a su hija aun cuando toda su familia le insistía que era un error. Ese era él obstinado hasta la medula y dispuesto a no dejar que nadie dictara su destino.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo formando parte del equipo de McGarrett intento convencerse de que no había otra opción. Al final había sido su decisión y nada tenia que ver Steve y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo dejando de usar corbata intento convencerse de que el calor era realmente infernal en esa roca infestada de piñas, así que lo lógico era dejar de usarlas. Nada tenia que ver Steve y su mirada de aprobación, no señor.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo volviendo al océano que tanto odiaba y surfeando por encima de todas las cosas intento convencerse de que lo hacia por su Grace, para poder compartir mas cosas con ella. Nada tenia que ver que Steve estuviera a su lado, en su elemento, feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo perdiendo el control de su auto intento convencerse de que lo hacia por que Steve estaba loco y tenia problemas de control nada tenia que ver que mientras Steve mantenía la mirada en el camino el podía admirarlo de cerca.

Así que cuando se sorprendió a si mismo pegado a una pared atrapado por el cuerpo de Steve, besándose descaradamente sin pudor ni control entendió de una buena vez que tal vez no era tan bueno para soportar la presión como pensaba y que todo control que creía tener se iba al demonio cada vez que tenia a Steve frente a él. La idea le aterraba pero la verdad es que no importaba en lo absoluto.

Steve?

Danno?

Sabes, no suelo ceder ante la presión de los demás tan fácilmente.

Uh

Pero cedi ante la tuya y sabes que?...no me importa.


	2. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la cancion: "Skin" de Rag'nBone Man  
> https://youtu.be/1Al-nuR1iAU

Ya no le era tan fácil caminar, el haber hecho el viaje desde Nueva York había consumido la mayoría de sus fuerzas. Aun así la sola idea de poder ver ese paisaje de nuevo, de sentarse en aquella silla donde había reído tanto, el oler ese aroma tan familiar, lo llenaba de una energía que ya no sabia que tenia.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que había estado aquí. La vida había ido y venido sin que el se diera cuenta. Su carrera había subido como la espuma, de detective a capitán de capitán a comisionado, el departamento de policía de la ciudad Nueva York lo había adoptado como uno de los suyos y ya no lo había dejado ir.

Sus hijos le habían dado todo lo que podía soñar, tenían una vida tranquila y feliz, Grace era doctora, Charlie policía, cada uno con varios hijos que llenaban sus días. Aun así siempre había faltado algo, siempre había existido un vacío que nunca se pudo llenar. A decir verdad nunca estuvo solo, siempre había habido alguien que acompañara sus noches, pero nunca nadie importante.

No desde el, no desde Steve.

Y es que aun vibraba al recordar su primer encuentro, su primer beso rudo y sin sentido, su primera vez, torpe y descuidada. El primer te amo de verdad, la primer pelea, y el primer y único adiós.

Y es que nunca había creído amar tanto a alguien como amo a Steve, así como tampoco había creído que su corazón podría romperse aun mas duro que cuando paso por las manos Rachel.

Se habían querido tanto, sin medida, sin limites, sin razón, para ellos todo era cien o nada, cada beso, cada noche, cada pelea, cada reconciliación era como si fuera la ultima vez, hasta que lo fue. Y así como se habían querido tanto, también se hicieron tanto daño.

Aun estaba fresca la noche en que todo termino. En que Steve le dijo que no podía hacerlo mas, que todo terminaba. Que Catherine había vuelto, que había decidido que lo mejor era estar con ella, que ella era segura, que ella significaba aguas tranquilas contra la turbulencia que era Danny. Que no estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo con Danny de su lado. Que todo había sido un error y punto. Una disculpa vacía y un adiós.

Y así fue como su vida en Hawaii termino. Recogió los pedazos de lo que aun quedaba, hablo con Rachel y acepto la oferta de trabajo que estaba olvidada en su cajón desde hacia meses. Empaco su vida de nuevo y se fue sin mirar atrás. Steve nunca lo busco y Danny nunca hizo nada por encontrarlo.

Mary McGarrett lo llamo años después, cuando su vida no estaba tan deshecha, para decirle que Steve había muerto, un héroe anónimo en una operación sin sentido. Catherine ya no estaba en el mapa, había dejado de estarlo hacia mucho tiempo. El funeral fue sencillo y sin fanfarria. Danny lo miro todo desde la sombra de un árbol, no se atrevió a acercarse. Y lloro como hacia mucho no había llorado, por lo que fue, por lo que pudo haber sido y por lo que no fue.

Y la vida siguió, con el fantasma del recuerdo de Steve siempre presente.

Su familia llegaría en unos días para acompañarlo, un mes le había dicho su doctor, solo un mes mas y todo terminaría. La enfermedad que lo fue consumiendo durante años por fin gano la partida. Para nadie fue extraña su decisión de pasar sus últimos días en esa isla a la que había aprendido a odiar y a amar tanto.

Y es que a pesar de todo el dolor, de los malos recuerdos y de que Steve ya no estaba aquí, no había otro lugar donde prefiriera estar. Porque siempre había sabido, desde el momento que conoció a Steve que pasara lo que pasara, cuando su piel ya fuera vieja, cuando su vida estuviera llegando a su ultimo punto, cuando su aliento se tornara frio, cuando el silencio llegara por fin, siempre estaría pensando en el, siempre estaría pensando en Steve, su fantasma seria la única presencia que lo acompañaría hasta el final, porque había sido casi amor, casi amor...y a pesar de todo para Danny con eso bastaba.


	3. Where I Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Where I sleep" de Emile Sande  
> https://youtu.be/BkPSVrl0x9Y

Steve despertó mas temprano de lo normal. Los hechos del día anterior lo habían dejado conectado, no había manera de apagar su mente. Aun recordaba la trayectoria de la bala y su impacto contra el brazo de Danno.

Aun recordaba como lo vio caer y como su cerebro recorrió 1000 escenarios todos con un final peor que el anterior. Pero gracias a la suerte, al poder divino o mas en serio a la mala puntería del idiota al que perseguían Danny estaba bien, la bala entro y salió sin daños que lamentar.

Así que aquí estaba despierto a las 3 de la mañana escuchando las olas del mar romper contra la orilla y observando la respiración tranquila y despreocupada de la persona a su lado. Y no pudo mas que asimilar lo afortunado que era de tener a Danny ahi sano y salvo.

Y es que Steve no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en su vida excepto del hecho de que si algo le pasaba a Danny ya no habría nada porque luchar, de que no había nada que no haría por besarlo una vez mas, de que seria capaz de todo por no soltarlo nunca.

Y es que una a una las personas importantes en su vida lo habían abandonado, su padre, su madre, Cath, Chin, Kono, pero la única constante estaba ahí en su cama, el único que había tenido el valor de seguir junto a el sin importar nada, estaba ahí en su cama.

Eran tiempos nuevos, difíciles y confusos. Ya nada era como cuando empezaron esta aventura, había gente nueva, la edad ya les comenzaba a pasar factura, sus hijos ya no eran tan pequeños y poco a poco se alejaban para vivir su independencia, todo era mas ruidoso y acelerado pero en esos tiempos cambiantes su amor por Danny seguía igual, tan grande como cuando empezó, tan intenso como el primer día, tan dulce y complicado como la primera vez. En que momento se había convertido en semejante sentimental.

Y es que Steve no estaba seguro de muchas cosas en su vida excepto de que estos eran ellos, de que esto que compartían y vivían día a día era amor y de que esta cama, esta casa, este aquí y este ahora era el lugar donde quería dormir de aquí al resto de sus días.


	4. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Us" de James Bay  
> https://youtu.be/s31XTrGJchQ

Eran solo unos niños cuando se conocieron. Cuando ella decidió que el era lo suficientemente interesante para aplicar una de sus técnicas de conquista. Su auto podría soportarlo.

Eran solo unos niños cuando decidieron que se amaban con locura, que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y cuando menos pensó ya se había convertido en la esposa de un policía. Y él pensó que era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y ella pensó que podría soportarlo. Y el creyó en ellos y ella lo intento.

Y entonces llegaron las angustias, las largas horas de trabajo, la frustración y el miedo. Y en medio de todo eso llego Grace trayendo una paz que les hacia falta, un respiro, aire fresco para algo que comenzaba a sentirse perdido.

Y el luchaba por sacar todo a flote, trabajaba sin descanso para darles lo mejor, y ella luchaba por superar el miedo, por no llorar, por no gritar, por no reclamar. Y el creyó en ellos y ella dejo de luchar.

Al final nada pudo salvarse después del desastre, y ella siguió adelante y el dejo de luchar. Porque el no entendía como podía vivir en un mundo sin ella, como podía respirar, sin sentir que se le partía el alma, porque ya no creía que hubiera nada, porque el había creído en algo y ese algo eran ellos, y de ellos ya no quedaba nada.


	5. Shake It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Shake It Out" de Florence + The Machine  
> https://youtu.be/WbN0nX61rIs

Había sido un caso difícil para Steve. Un soldado, veterano de Afganistán había disparado por sorpresa en medio de una playa sin razón alguna.5-0 había sido llamado para controlar la situación. Al final después de horas de intentar razonar con el soldado Steve no tuvo otra opción más que disparar a matar.

Ahora, sentado en la negrura de su casa, con una botella de Bourbon en mano se permitía pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera regresado a casa cuando lo hizo, si no hubiera encontrado a su equipo, a sus amigos, a su Ohana. 

Durante su vida en la marina había visto tantas cosas que le costaba describir, había matado, aniquilado y devastado en nombre de Dios y la patria. Y a pesar de que no se arrepentía y nunca había cuestionado ninguna de sus órdenes, si sabía que una parte de él iba desapareciendo con cada misión. 

Y es que el estar rodeado de toda esta gente que lo quería sin preguntar, que estaba para él en cualquier momento lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo peligroso que eran sus demonios. De que la parte oscura que tanto se esforzaba en controlar ganaba terreno día a día. Y que tal vez si no los tuviera a su lado hubiera acabado como ese soldado, sin nada porque luchar y con todo por terminar. 

Agradecía la sabiduría de Chin, la valentía, la pasión y la sonrisa eterna de Kono, la honestidad de Max, la inocencia y la alegría de Gracie.

Y sobre todo agradecía la brutalidad, la rabia y la lealtad a morir de Danny. Y es que ese coraje que Danny sentía cada vez que Steve hacia algo estúpido como arriesgar su vida, o esa rabia que no disimulaba cada vez que alguien lo lastimaba, y el saber que Danny siempre lo iba acompañar hasta el fin del mundo era lo que lo ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva, lo que lo ayudaba a saber que no todo estaba perdido.

Sabía que siempre habría remordimientos, que no podía ocultar su pasado, que estaba marcado y dañado, que tal vez nunca podría vivir en paz al cien por ciento y que los demonios y la oscuridad lo acompañarían siempre. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ganar, no estaba dispuesto a que controlaran su vida, tenía gente por que pelear. La realidad era que todo era más oscuro antes del amanecer, y para Steve ya había amanecido.


	6. Guiding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada por la canción: "Guiding Light" de Mumford and Sons
> 
> https://youtu.be/K9jmjXDQ5MQ
> 
> La canción es hermosa, no creo haberle hecho justicia con esta historia, pero en cuanto la escuche esto es lo que vino a mi mente.

Era un sábado por la mañana, Danny lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. El y Steve estaban disfrutando de un poco de tiempo juntos antes de ir a recoger a Charlie para el fin de semana, cuando el teléfono sonó y la cara de Steve se volvió de piedra. 

Danny solo escucho el “por supuesto que si Almirante” y supo al instante que la maldita Marina necesitaba algo de Steve. “Es solo una misión de reconocimiento” le dijo, “nada de que preocuparse, unos cuantos días, algo de información y listo. Estaré en casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo”. 

Y ese canto se transformo en tres meses, tres largos y enormes meses en los que no supo nada de Steve por mas que lo intento, rogó, gritó, uso hasta el ultimo favor que tenia, ni siquiera Catherine supo darle razón. 

Fue así en medio de su frustración y desesperación que un día llego a su puerta un oficial vestido de uniforme y en cuanto abrió supo que su vida se venia abajo. Todo paso como niebla, las palabras del hombre sonaban a la distancia, Danny ni siquiera sabia si eso era ingles, sus rodillas cedieron y lloro como no lo había hecho desde que perdió a su hermano, y Gracie su hermosa Gracie estaba ahí gracias a todos y lo abrazaba con tanto amor y fuerza como podía una adolescente que veía como a su padre se le escapaba la vida. 

Nunca le entregaron el cuerpo de Steve. Su unidad fue emboscada o eso fue lo que le dijeron. La misión era clasificada así que en el momento en que fueron descubiertos la Marina se olvido de ellos. 

Antes de irse, mientras estaba abrazados en la cama, llenándose de besos, que no eran de despedida sino de esos que son para guardar recuerdos, Danny le hizo prometer a Steve que haría todo por regresar, que pasara lo que pasara lo iba a intentar. Y Steve lo prometió, con una mano sobre su corazón y otra sobre el de Danny. Y Danny le creyó, porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no enloquecer. 

Para Danny, Steve era un hombre de honor sobre todas las cosas, y si de algo se jactaba era de siempre cumplir sus promesas, ninguna la hacia a la ligera. Así que Danny tomo las riendas de 5-0 y utilizo toda su inmunidad y todos sus medios para encontrar a Steve. Por que aunque lo llamaran loco Danny estaba seguro que Steve haría hasta lo imposible para volver a el.

Y la vida siguió, casos fueron casos vinieron. Y cuando menos pensó ya habían pasado dos años. Pero nunca dejo de buscar, nunca dejo de intentar, hasta que lo encontró.

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando la cara inmóvil de Steve, que para Danny parecía mas una pintura surrealista con cada momento que pasaba en ese hospital. Estaba tan delgado, con una barba que lo hacia lucir tan diferente, diferentes tonos de morado y verde cubrían su rostro, pero al final para Danny era la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. 

Steve tardo mas de dos semanas en despertar, pero Danny no tenia prisa, había esperado dos años que eran unos días mas. 

Cuando por fin vio sus ojos abrirse volvió a llorar como un niño, lo lleno de besos, porque no había palabras para describir lo que sentía, por primera vez el silencio fue su dueño. Y Steve solo tomo su mano y la beso, y lentamente susurro “por fin estoy en casa”. 

Meses después, Steve le comento entre beso y beso que siempre había pensado que todas esas cosas del poder del amor eran patrañas, pero que la realidad es que estaba muy equivocado.

Que lo único que lo había mantenido vivo todo ese tiempo, mientras era torturado y encarcelado eran las ganas de volver a ver a Danny, que a pesar de que no hubiera una sola estrella en el firmamento, el siempre fue su faro, la luz que guiaba sus pasos.

\- Steve?  
\- Danno?  
\- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa…te amo.


	7. My life would suck without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción: “My Life would suck without you” de Kelly Clarkson

A Steve toda esta situación le parecía como sacada de una de es malas comedias románticas de las que él y Danny solían burlarse todo el tiempo. De esas en las que el protagonista lo arruina todo monumentalmente por alguna idiotez y luego de una epifanía se da cuenta que es un total imbécil y decide ir a buscar al objeto de su afecto. 

Parado frente a la puerta de Danny a solo Dios sabe que hora de la madrugada, en medio de una lluvia torrencial, entiende que todo es definitivamente ridículo. ¿Porque pelearon esta vez? Steve ni siquiera recuerda. Solo sabe que la situación se salió de control más rápido que un rayo y que Danny salió corriendo, estampando la puerta, gritando cien groserías por segundo y diciendo que ya no quería verlo jamás. Y Steve bueno, el también había dicho muchas cosas sin sentido al calor del momento. 

La verdad era que Danny no era para nada normal, demasiada rabia y energía contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño, demasiadas opiniones, demasiado equipaje, nada era sencillo con él, pero a decir verdad que era sencillo en la vida de   
Steve, y si era totalmente sincero la verdad es que lo sencillo era aburrido.

Y si Danny tenía problemas que se podía decir de el mismo, sus problemas podían verse a miles de kilómetros de distancia, podían construir una casa con la cantidad de problemas que Steve tenia, que no se diga una casa, un palacio con 20 cuartos y alberca, eso era seguro. 

Entre sus problemas de control, sus problemas de abandono, sus problemas con su padre y su propensión al desastre aun seguía siendo una sorpresa que nadie hubiera escrito un libro de psicología sobre él y aun mayor sorpresa era que Danny siguiera con él después de tanto tiempo. 

Tal vez por eso es por lo que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Danny necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de soportar sus ataques verbales, alguien que supiera que toda esa ira y esa palabrería solo eran un mecanismo de defensa, que debajo de   
todo ese sarcasmo, estaba un te amo, lo grito porque me preocupo por ti, porque no sabría vivir sin ti, lo hago por me haces falta hasta para respirar. Y Steve soportaba las despotricadas de Danny como todo un profesional.

Steve necesitaba alguien que a pesar de todo no se fuera nunca, que fuera capaz de soportar su estupidez de siempre arriesgar todo por todos, que le recordara que no estaba solo, que no era invencible y que había alguien allá afuera al   
que le importaba lo que le pasara, y Danny hacia eso en todo momento, con cada grito, con cada regaño, con cada sonrisa, con cada abrazo. Cada vez que Danny le "permitía" manejar su carro, y cada vez que se ponía el chaleco antibalas para ir tras el en cada tontería, le recordaba que estaba ahí para él. 

Así que uno necesitaba de alguien y el otro que alguien lo necesitara, y a pesar de que todo en ellos gritaba disfuncional y que no debían cuadrar, era por eso mismo que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Por eso Steve estaba ahí, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Danno, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas, listo para ofrecer la disculpa más grande que el mundo mundial allá escuchado jamás. Porque la realidad es que Danny tenía un pedazo de Steve atrapado en su sonrisa, y honestamente su vida apestaría sin él. 

La puerta se abrió y antes de que Steve pudiera decir cualquier cosa, los labios de Danny colisionaron con los suyos, y solo escucho, un "te odio", un "te amo" y un "eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota" y supo que todo estaría bien, como en cualquiera de esas películas románticas de esas de las que él y Danny solían burlarse todo el tiempo.


	8. Too good at goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción: “Too good at goodbyes” de Sam Smith
> 
> https://youtu.be/J_ub7Etch2U

Steve sabia que Daniel lo amaba, se lo había dicho a la cara más de una vez, y no solo mientras Steve lo deshacía lentamente en la cama, sabía que era sincero, eso no lo dudaba ni un segundo. También sabía que después de Grace y Charlie, el significaba todo en la vida de Danny, que ese hombre haría lo que fuera por él.

Y también sabía que el sentía lo mismo por Danny, el también amaba a ese hombre con locura, con coraje, con todo. También sabía que nada era para siempre, que todo tenía fecha de caducidad, incluso el amor a rabiar y que después de tantas decepciones, de tanto abandono y de tantas veces que había tenido que rearmar su corazón no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie mas se acercara. Su padre, su madre, Catherine, la vida, le habían enseñado que mantenerse alejado era la mejor manera de mantenerse a salvo, de proteger su alma por así decirlo.

Y con cada persona todo se iba haciendo mas sencillo, aun le dolían las separaciones, claro que lo hacían, el era humano al final de cuentas, pero cada día dolían menos, las lagrimas se reducían, le costaba menos respirar.

Lo que sentía por Danny era peligroso, era más intenso, más brillante, más violento que nada y si lo dejaba ser tenia el potencial de aniquilarlo cuando el final llegara, porque llegaría, de eso estaba seguro. Tarde o temprano ese hombre se daría cuenta que Steve y todos sus problemas no valían la pena.

Así que podían decir que era un maldito bastardo, pero de su boca jamás saldría un “te amo “dirigido a Danny, jamás habría cenas a la luz de la luna, ni promesas eternas, ni paseos tomados de la mano a la orilla de la playa por mas que Steve lo deseara, por mas que Danny lo necesitara. Jamás serian mas que noches de pasión y unos cuantos besos robados en algún salón. Jamás serian mas que miradas tiernas y deseos perdidos.

Porque Steve amaba a Danny con la vida, pero su instinto de preservación era más grande que todo, al final de cuentas era más fácil decir “adiós” que “quédate por favor”.


	9. Bailame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia comenzó inspirada por ciertas frases de la canción "Uh huh" de Julia Michaels .
> 
> https://youtu.be/5X-8hcTwJ40
> 
> Aunque después se mezclo con “Bailame” de Nacho y surgió esto.
> 
> https://youtu.be/a1J44C-PZ3E
> 
> Que puedo decir también me gusta el reggaetón.

¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Es lo primero que pensó Steve al entrar al ¿bar, discoteca, antro, club? Estaba en serios problemas si ni siquiera sabía como llamar al lugar. Dios ya estaba demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Porque demonios le había hecho caso a Kono de venir a este lugar. La mujer le había insistido por más de una hora, comentándole que de verdad había algo que tenía que ver, que no se podía perder.

En cuanto sus ojos se ajustaron a las extrañas luces del lugar su mirada se enfocó en una de las personas que bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de una canción bastante pegajosa, pero de cuya letra no entendía un pepino, que viva la invasión latina. De una cosa estaba seguro eso no era "Despacito", gracias a todos.

El hombre que llamo la atención de Steve era rubio, bajo de estatura, vestía unos pantalones lo suficientemente ajustados para no dejar nada a la imaginación, que marcaban perfectamente su trasero redondeado. También eran lo suficientemente bajos para mostrar su abdomen firme, plano, marcado y las líneas de su vientre, cada vez que levantaba los brazos para seguir el ritmo de la música. A ese tipo le gustaba tentar a la suerte, hecho verdadero. 

Su playera sin mangas definitivamente era dos tallas mas chica, parecía que iba a explotar cuando se estiraba en sus pectorales, y los brazos, por favor no hagan que Steve hable de los brazos, se imagino haciendo mil cosas atrapado por esos brazos. Maldición de repente comenzaba a hacer un calor infernal, donde estaba el aire acondicionado cuando se necesitaba.

Steve definitivamente tenia un tipo, el hombre en la pista podía pasar por el gemelo sexy y atrevido de Danny. No podía dejar de mirarlo, la manera como se movía en la pista era obscena, con cada baile, con cada pareja la intensidad subía. Y no era el único que lo había notado, el hombre tenia acaparadas todas las miradas. Era como estar en una película erótica en super alta definición. 

Canción tras canción la temperatura aumentaba y en un punto y sin que Steve se diera cuenta el bailarín se quito la camisa y Steve tuvo que dar un largo trago a su cerveza para mitigar el sonido que escapo de su boca. Esos estúpidos brazos, ese estúpido abdomen, ese cuerpo cubierto de sudor, todo estaba haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, parecía que tenia dieciséis años en lugar de cuarenta. Esto estaba saliéndose de control muy rápido.

Después de una hora, aunque para Steve podían haber sido cinco minutos o una eternidad (aun no estaba seguro, malditos sean) la música bajo de ritmo, y poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando. El hombre de la pista tomo su camisa y lentamente se fue acercando. Todo paso como en cámara lenta, en un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que maldecir, el tipo de la pista no era otro mas que el único he inigualable Daniel Williams. ¿Como era posible que después de tantos años no se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia como compañero a un maldito bailarín exótico?. Esa mis amigos era la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil millones.

Danny se sentó al lado suyo en la barra, el muy imbécil ni si quiera había tenido la decencia de ponerse la camisa, y estaba usándola para secarse el sudor, mientras el encargado del bar le pasaba una cerveza, cortesía de un grupo de chicas sentadas al fondo del lugar, las cuales lo miraban con ganas de tenerlo ahí y ahora. Danny agradeció el gesto con una de sus magnificas sonrisas, el muy bastardo.

Steve sentía que su corazón latía a mil por minuto, Danny siempre le había parecido un hombre atractivo, pero esto era ridículo. Estaba consiente de cada movimiento, de cada sonido, de como su garganta subía y bajaba con cada trago de cerveza. Y Danny no hacia nada por aligerar el descontento de Steve, como por arte de magia había encontrado una chamarra y se había cubierto con ella, pero aun así todo el momento era eléctrico.

Una canción de ritmo lento, de esas que debes bailar en pareja empezó a sonar por las bocinas, como un resorte Danny se levanto de la silla y ofreció una mano a Steve. Y antes de que su cerebro captara la sugerencia, el y Danny ya se mecían al compas de la música.

Sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía, encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas y por Dios que Steve moría por borrar esa sonrisa de la cara del Danno a puros besos. La relación que tenían era completamente platónica y totalmente disfuncional pero perfecta al mismo tiempo. Era como si toda la tensión de tantos años deseando algo hubiera llevado a este momento. 

Y ya no pudo mas deslizo sus manos hacia las caderas de Danny y lo beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, torpe y descarado. Y dieron el show de sus vidas, y fue la envidia de muchos en ese bar, club, antro o lo que fuera.

Después de unos minutos se separaron buscando un poco de aire, y escucho a Danny decir  
"Sabes babe, todo esto fue por una apuesta que hice con Kono", Que? "Uh huh, una apuesta". "Estoy tomando clases de baile, salsa, bachata, ya sabes, cosas latinas. La intención era no hacer el ridículo en la graduación de Grace. Pero descubrí que me gustaba y que no era tan malo. Descubrí también que para rendir mejor necesitaba mejorar mi condición física, entrenar mas y pues una cosa llevo a la otra" diciéndolo en tono sereno y señalando todo su cuerpo con una mano. 

"Espero que hayas notado que ya puedo correr tan rápido como tu y sin la necesidad de tener piernas de jirafa" . Lo dijo con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, y si Steve lo había notado aunque lo había ignorado. Como también había ignorado el cambio en el cuerpo de Danny. Definitivamente estaba mas delgado, su cintura mas pronunciada, sus hombros mas anchos. Las camisas que Danny se empeñaba a usar disimulaban el nuevo volumen de sus brazos pero aun así debió haber notado que los botones tendían a salir volando aun mas que meses atrás. Era ahora que Steve lamentaba que Danny no fuera tan propenso a perder la camisa como el.

"En fin, Kono me descubrió saliendo del estudio donde ensayo. No me creía lo de las clases. Me dijo que era imposible que un cuarentón como yo, que eras mas aburrido que un pastel de vainilla, lo cual debo decir que es una ofensa porque el pastel de vainilla es lo máximo, repito, lo máximo, fuera capaz de practicar cualquier tipo de baile. Así que apostamos, el reto era que tenia que bailar tres canciones de su elección en el lugar que ella eligiera, los detalles de la apuesta no valen la pena, solo diré que la motivación fue suficiente como para hacer esto"

"No sabia que te invitaría", se lo dijo en un tono de voz dulce y a la vez triste. "Sin embargo me da gusto que lo hiciera. Si hubiera sabido que unos cuantos pasos de baile era lo que necesitaba para llamar tu atención, bueno digamos que hubiera apostado con Kono hace mucho tiempo"

Después de mucho buscar entre la multitud, Steve por fin pudo divisar a Kono, cuando sus miradas se enlazaron ella solo le grito un “ De nada, me lo agradeces luego”. Esa mujer era su perdición, pero ahora le debía la vida. 

Y es que ambos sabían que lo que había pasado ahí no habían sido unos cuantos pasos de baile, la imagen de Danny bailando sensual al ritmo de la música era algo que Steve nunca podría olvidar, le había abierto la entrada a un mundo al que nunca pensó atreverse a entrar y del que en realidad nunca quería salir. Si de el dependía Danny bailaría para el por el resto de sus días.


	10. Love, love, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción "Love, love, love" de Of Monsters and Men  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I
> 
> Por alguna razón esta canción me gusta mucho, la melancolía y la desesperación de la letra y la música me llenan de tristeza.  
> Pienso que encaja perfecto en un universo donde Danny y Steve estuvieran juntos, pero “Don’t ask, don’t tell” aun fuera una realidad.

La realidad es que Steve odia estos eventos, el es un hombre de acción no uno de política. Pero también entiende y comprende que gran parte de su carrera en la Marina depende de las relaciones, se puede llegar tan lejos como los amigos que hagas en el camino, triste, pero cierto.

Así que a pesar de que ya se encuentra en las reservas y por el momento no tiene ninguna intención de regresar a estar activo se encontró en la penosa necesidad de asistir a la gala anual de veteranos; al final de cuentas iba a recibir un premio en honor a todos sus años de servicio.

Era un asunto importante, algo de lo que en el fondo se sentía orgulloso. Le hubiera gustado compartirlo con alguien. Dar un discurso elegante, atento y culminarlo con unas lindas palabras dirigidas a la persona en su vida, después lentamente bajar de la tarima y darle un suave beso a dicha persona. Pero la vida no es justa, y por mas que Steve lo deseara, si quería salir de el evento con su carrera intacta, eso no seria posible. Nadie en ese mundo podía saber que estaba con un hombre. Simplemente “no preguntes, no lo digas”.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue revisar con la mirada todo el lugar, buscándolo entre la multitud. En unos segundos lo encontró sentado en la barra del bar, tomando un trago, conversando y sonriendo alegremente con el encargado de las bebidas.

Dios el solo mirarlo lo hacia perder el aliento, era hermoso, lo más perfecto que había en su vida. Cuando sus miradas por fin se enlazaron se encontró mirando a unos ojos azules tan brillantes y que lo miraban con tanto amor y orgullo que no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que bajar la mirada.

Estando en la marina había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto de ellos. Pero entonces llego Daniel Williams con sus brillantes ojos azules, su sonrisa que ilumina habitaciones y su actitud que llena cualquier espacio, para romper todas sus barreras y mandar su mundo al carajo.

Y Danny le correspondía, con todo y sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca cuestionaba sus encuentros a escondidas, nunca reclamaba cuando Steve lo presentaba como solo su amigo. Nunca exigía una salida en público, ni un te amo, ni dudaba ni un segundo en estar donde fuera que Steve lo necesitara. Danny solo lo amaba y no paraba de demostrárselo, aunque sabia y tenia muy claro que Steve no podía amarlo de la misma manera. Eso hacia que Steve se sintiera como un maldito bastardo.

Y eso era justamente lo que era un desgraciado y un egoísta, porque sabia que todo esto no tenia futuro, y que lentamente estaba destrozando el corazón de Danny, y la verdad es que no le importaba mientras pudiera tenerlo en su vida, aunque fuera en puros instantes robados.

La ceremonia empezó y Steve volvió a la realidad, subiría a esa tarima y aceptaría su premio, mientras Danny aplaudiría lleno de emoción y orgullo. Y al terminar ni una sola palabra seria dirigida a él .  
Acabarían la noche en la cama de algún motel perdido en el camino, donde Danny lo abrazaría, recorrería cada palmo de su piel con la punta de sus dedos, lo haría subir a las nubes, le diría te amo cien veces y lo abrazaría tan fuerte como para no dejarlo ir. Y nadie lo sabría, una noche anónima más y Steve seguiría siendo un bastardo egoísta pero aun en la Marina.  
>


	11. Temporary Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada por la canción: " Temporary Love" de Ben Platt  
> https://youtu.be/3dbdzbGED5Q

De acuerdo a Steve esto no tenia nada de sentido, apenas hacia unas horas el y Danny se había acostado, corrección habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Después de un caso difícil que involucraba todos los clichés posibles, bebes, padres abusivos y por supuesto un cachorro para complementar la escena el y Danny habían caído en los brazos del otro después de demasiado alcohol y dolor por los resultados. Para Steve había sido como alcanzar el cielo para Danny como si lo hubieran roto en pedazos. 

Después de besos, abrazos, caricias, maldiciones y palabras sucias lo que debió haberse convertido en la mejor noche de la vida de Steve se convirtió sin que el pudiera evitarlo en la pelea del siglo. Danny salió corriendo de casa de Steve, sin dar razón alguna. 

Todos pensaban que Steve era un inadaptado en cuanto a las cosas del amor se refería, pero la realidad es que no estaba tan perdido como pensaban. El sabia que su compañero lo quería a rabiar, que lo que había pasado entre ellos era mutuo y maravilloso pero también entendía que para Danny era terreno tenebroso, ya había estado ahí y su corazón no había salido bien parado en el intento. Le había costado años recuperarse, con barreras tan altas que era casi imposible treparlas. Así que Steve entendía por que Danny había corrido, por que bajar la guardia no era para nada sencillo. 

Pero para Steve esto no era temporal, era mas permanente que sus heridas de guerra, si de el dependía esto era algo para siempre y estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo para demostrarlo. 

Cuando llego a casa de Danny no estaba preparado para la escena que encontró. Su amigo, su compañero, ¿el amor de su vida? Estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de botellas vacías de whiskey con una vieja foto de el y Rachel en la mano. Su rostro estaba hinchado, y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. 

Steve se sentó a su lado, lo abrazo, y comenzó a susurrar palabras tranquilas a su oído. Le dijo que lo amaba, que entendía que lo habían lastimado, que sabia que tenia miedo, tanto miedo como el, pero que no iría a ningún lado, que lo que mas quería en la vida era tomar su mano y demostrarle que no había nadie en el mundo mas que el.

“ Sabes Steve yo la amaba, era mi mundo, no había cosa que no hubiera hecho por ella. Pero nunca fui suficiente, nunca la ame como ella se merecía, nunca fui lo suficientemente atento, nunca la puse primero que mi trabajo, nunca fui la persona educada y refinada que ella quería que fuera, nunca me calle cuando debía hacerlo. Le di todo, todo lo que tenia, y aun así siempre fui menos de lo que ella necesitaba.” Las lagrimas corrían sin parar por las mejillas de Danny y Steve no sabia como hacerlas parar.  
“Yo la amaba, era mi mundo…y aun así lo que sentía por ella no se acerca ni kilómetros de lo que siento por ti” Se lo dijo con tanta fuerza y con tanta tristeza que sintió como su corazón se partió en dos. 

“No se como paso esto, no se en que momento secuestraste mi vida y rompiste mis defensas, carajo a veces no puedo ni dormir pensando en ti. Y si mi mundo casi se termina cuando Rachel me dejo, imagina que pasaría conmigo cuando tu me dejes” Eso ultimo dejo a Steve sin palabras.

“Porque eso es mas que un hecho Steve, si te dejo pasar, si te doy carta libre a mi vida, mas temprano que tarde te vas a dar cuenta que no valgo la pena. Porque que querrías estar con alguien como yo, para empezar soy hombre con todas las implicaciones que eso conlleva, tengo una ex esposa, dos hijos, no se cuando quedarme callado, soy el señor negatividad, estoy a dos pasos de acabar con mi rodilla y vivo enojado todo el tiempo, ni siquiera soy guapo Steve, porque alguien como tu, querría estar con alguien como yo. No puedo dejar que me rompas el corazón, no lo soportaría. Eres mi me mejor amigo, te amo demasiado como para perderte. Por favor olvidemos lo que paso hoy, olvidémoslo” 

“No” se sorprendió contestando Steve mientras abrazaba a Danny con mas fuerza.  
“ No, no vamos a olvidarlo, por lo menos yo no voy a hacerlo. Había estado esperando lo que paso hoy por mucho tiempo Danny, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo deseaba, de lo mucho que te deseo. Yo también a veces no puedo dormir pensando en ti. Y es verdad, eres un signo de peligro andante, eres todo eso que dices ser, pero tu vas mucho mas allá que eso”

“Eres el mejor padre del mundo, tus hijos tienen mucha suerte de tenerte, eres leal hasta la muerte, inteligente, divertido, tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho, eres mi ancla, el que me hace recordar porque hago lo que hago y porque sigo aquí. Cuando todo se vuelve negro tu eres la luz al final del camino. Y no me importa que seas un hombre, porque yo solo te veo a ti, solo a ti. Esto que siento no es temporal Danny, no se va acabar hoy ni mañana ni en un futuro lejano. Estoy aquí porque te quiero y porque espero que me dejes compartir contigo el resto de los días que nos quedan. No tengo ni la mas mínima intención de romperte el corazón porque si lo hago el mío se rompería al mismo tiempo” 

Danny no respondió nada a las palabras de Steve, solo entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y lo beso. Y en ese beso le dijo a Steve que de nuevo estaba entregando todo, que confiaba en él y que para él esto tampoco era temporal, esto era hasta el final.


	12. Luz de dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la cancion "Luz de dia" de los Enanitos Verdes.
> 
> Hacia años que no escuchaba esta canción, y hoy en cuanto la oí no pude evitar escribir esta historia. Se que es mucho dialogo, pero la imagen estaba tan clara en mi cabeza que no podía escribirla de otra manera.

Steve llego a la gala con cero expectativas y menos ganas de estar ahí, la realidad es que Catherine prácticamente lo había obligado a asistir. El evento era un baile de caridad lleno de Senadores y empresarios con mucho, mucho dinero, la clase de clientes que él y Cath necesitaban desesperadamente para su empresa. Habían formado su firma de seguridad privada hacia algunos años y a pesar de sus condecoraciones y su impresionante currículum varios peces gordos aún no se sentían cómodos en darle el trabajo a una compañía relativamente nueva.

 

Así que Cath lo había vestido en su mejor traje y prácticamente lo arrastro a la fiesta para en sus propias palabras establecer relaciones. Ambos sabían que tenían mucho invertido en esa aventura, si las cosas no funcionaban en el próximo año se verían en serios aprietos.

 

Haber tomado la decisión de dejar 5-0 no fue fácil, pero después de que Danny los había dejado ya nada fue igual. Ya nunca pudo encontrarle el sentido. El perder a Danny, el dejarlo ir, el haber preferido su relación con Catherine sobre la posibilidad de tener algo con Danny había sido uno de los peores errores de su vida, uno irreparable. Los fantasmas del que hubiera sido si aun lo acosaban por las noches aun 10 años después. Pero su miedo a lanzarse al vacío sin red de seguridad y comenzar una vida con Danny lo vencieron. Prefería perderlo sin haber tenido nada que haberlo tenido para perderlo después, eso no lo hubiera soportado. El y Catherine nunca tuvieron ni la más mínima oportunidad, su relación tenía fecha de caducidad aun antes de empezar, eso Steve lo sabia y aun así decidido apostar por ella. Maldito idiota.

 

Lo de él y Danny era tan nuevo, apenas había dormido juntos por primera vez unos días antes de la noticia que les cambiaria la vida. Cuando Danny le dijo que Rachel y Stan se iban a Las Vegas llevándose a Grace con ellos, lo único que le vino a la mente fue que Danny estaba a punto de abandonarlo. Nunca entendió que lo que menos quería su amigo era dejarlo, que le estaba rogando que le diera una razón para pelear, una razón para quedarse. En lugar de eso Steve le dijo que debía irse, que debía estar con su hija, _“Las Vegas no está tan mal Danno, te acostumbraras”_ Y después decidió que Catherine era la adecuada y Danny solo siguió sus consejos y se fue a seguir a su hija.

 

Cuando Steve fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, lo último que Danny le dijo fue un te amo, Steve solo le deseo buena suerte.

 

Al final cada uno siguió su vida, sin falta y como reloj Danny siempre le manda un correo de feliz cumpleaños y otro deseándole felices fiestas en Navidad. No le cuenta nada de su vida, solo le desea lo mejor. Él nunca los contesta. Aun no puede perdonarse ser tan cobarde. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de agarrar un avión, mandar todo a la mierda y seguirlo a donde fuera. Pero a minutos de tomar la decisión se arrepentía. Aun después de su divorcio con Catherine nunca pudo tomar el valor de contestar el correo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

 

El choque de un mesero contra su espalda lo saco de su letargo, Cath estaba encantadora ejerciendo su magia y estableciendo relaciones por todo el salón, el por el contrario sentía que su ánimo decaía con cada segundo. Se acerco a la barra y pidió un whiskey, trago en mano por fin se permitió inspeccionar a los asistentes, tal vez no lograran ningún cliente esa noche, pero tal vez si encontrara a alguien a quien llevar a casa. Las noches eran cada vez más largas y la soledad ya le cobraba factura.

 

Sus ojos se fijaron en una chica que se encontraba sentada a unas cuantas mesas de la barra. La muchacha era hermosa pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención sino la forma como se reía a carcajadas de las cosas que le decía su acompañante. El hombre rubio estaba de espaldas, sus anchos hombros le recordaban a los de Danny y la forma como movía las manos eran también tan propios de su amigo que no podía dejar de verlos. Estaban en Nueva York al final de cuentas todos eran ruidosos y expresivos, pero había algo en ese hombre y en la forma como se esforzaba por alegrar la noche de su pareja que hacía que no pudiera dejar de verlo.

 

Y entonces como en cámara lenta todo se detuvo. La chica tomo la mano del hombre y lo llevo a la pista a bailar y fue ahí donde todo lo que Steve luchaba por mantener en pie se vino abajo. Todo tenía sentido ahora el hombre no era otro más que Danny, su Danny. Su cabello lucia más blanco, el corte era distinto, una barba espesa cubría su rostro, sus hombros eran más anchos, su cintura más pronunciada y los músculos de sus brazos estaban a punto de reventar las mangas de su camisa, Steve no había visto cosa más impactante en su vida. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Danny le sonrió con esa sonrisa que iluminaba habitaciones y lo miro como si los 10 años que los separaban no hubieran pasado nunca. 

 

Steve vio como Danny se acercó a su acompañante y le susurro al oído, la chica le hizo un gesto de que no había problema y regreso a su mesa a platicar con el resto de los integrantes de su grupo. Mientras Danny caminaba con paso firme y esa energía que lo caracterizaba hacia la barra directo a donde estaba Steve.

 

Steve quería correr, quería que surgiera instantáneamente un hoyo en la tierra y se lo tragara, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de esa situación. Había sonado con reencontrarse con Danny un millón de veces, pero soñar era una cosa muy distinta a hacerlo en realidad.

 

 _Capitán que gusto de verlo_ Le dijo a Danny el encargado de la barra. _¿Lo de siempre?_

 

_Por favor Loui, y otro Whiskey aqui para mi amigo_

 

_Enseguida_

 

Danny tomo las bebidas, y se sentó en la silla junto a Steve.

 

_Te ves hecho un desastre babe_

 

_Y tú te ves perfecto, no se supone que uno empieza a ponerse suave con la edad, a ti parece pasarte lo contrario Danno. Y ¿que sucede con la barba?. No me quejo se ve bien, te queda_

 

_¿Me hace lucir más interesante verdad?, o al menos eso lo que dice Grace_

_Claro, interesante_

 

_¿Vamos babe, hace 10 años que no nos vemos y de verdad quieres que discutamos las ventajas y desventajas de mi barba?  Por favor deja de verme con esa cara de perrito asustado, prometo no robar tu juguete._

 

_Ja, yo no tengo caras Danny_

 

_Claro, y yo no tengo un tono. ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir, después de tanto tiempo eso es todo?_

 

_Tengo muchas cosas que decir D, solo no se cómo decirlas, ya sabes la interacción mamifero-mamifero no es uno de mis fuertes_

 

Danny volvió a reír a carcajada suelta, tantos buenos recuerdos. Después de darle otro trago a su bebida el ambiente se puso serio. Danny fue el primero en romper el silencio.

 

_No has contestado ninguno de mis correos._

 

_Lo siento_

 

_Yo también. Sabes te debo una disculpa_

 

¿Que?

_Si una disculpa por haberte abandonado para seguir a Grace. Lo siento mucho, de verdad espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Steve. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte. Se que todas las personas importantes en tu vida se han ido sin pensar en ti. Y te juro babe que ese nunca fue mi plan, pero..._

 

_Para, para, para Danny ¿de que estas hablando? No tienes nada de que disculparte, lo entiendo, me tomo tiempo, pero lo entiendo. Tu nunca quisiste irte, eso lo sé, estoy tan seguro de eso como de tu odio por la piña en la pizza y la arena. Tu no me abandonaste Danno, yo te deje ir. Nunca me lo dijiste directo, pero me rogaste de tantas formas que te diera una razón para quedarte y yo no pude D y en lugar de luchar por ti porque te quedaras conmigo hice todo lo posible por alejarte de mí._

 

_Me rompiste el corazón sabes_

 

_Lo sé, lo sé y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de eso._

 

Danny le hizo una señal al barista y le pido rellenar sus copas.

 

_Tu novia es muy bella_

 

_¿Mi novia?_

_La pelirroja que no deja de mirarme con toda la intención de arrancarme los ojos lentamente, se la estaban pasando muy bien, hacen linda pareja._

_Por Dios Steven, Amber podría ser mi hija y además es mi ahijada. Su padre fue uno de mis mejores amigos en Newark, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Marcus murió el año pasado, fue un golpe muy doloroso para Amber, solo eran ellos dos, eran tan unidos como Grace y yo. No tiene más familia. Lo está pasando mal, intento distraerla lo más que puedo. Grace y Charlie están en Londres con Rachel por el verano, así que cuando me invitaron a este evento pensé que sería una buena idea traerla como mi acompañante. Creo que no me equivoque. Ella sabe de nuestra historia. Grace se la conto. Creo que es por eso por lo que te mira con ganas de matarte._

_Jajajaja es una chica inteligente._

_Lo es, se merece lo mejor en la vida._

_Me da gusto saber que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el mismo, Danno. Con un corazón tan grande que a veces no sabes qué hacer con él._

_Ja y mira de que me ha servido._

_Danny..._

_Tranquilo todo está bien, todo está bien._

_Vi a la hermosa Catherine sonriendo por todo el salón, aun no me has dicho que hacen tú y la teniente en este maravilloso evento. Se ve a creces que no quieres esta aquí babe._

_La teoría dice que estamos consiguiendo clientes, la realidad es que antes de que tu llegaras hubiera preferido estar sufriendo algún tipo de tortura en Irak que seguir aquí._

_Vamos animal, el evento no está malo. En fin, recuerdo haber leído en algún lado que tú y Cath comenzaron su empresa de seguridad. Felicidades por el nuevo negocio. Me sorprendió que dejaras 5-0. Sabes Chin, Kono y yo seguimos en contacto. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hicieron por mí en Hawái, hicieron que el lugar se sintiera como mi casa._

_Danny, lo era esa nunca lo dudes. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en Las Vegas._

_Bueno mi amigo, muchas cosas pasan en 10 años. Estuve en Las Vegas, trabajé como jefe de seguridad del Bellagio. No me preguntes como conseguí ese empleo, a veces ni yo sé cómo paso eso. Conocí mucha gente interesante, no fue tan malo como pensé. Hace 6 años Charlie se enfermó muy grave, una enfermedad autoinmune o algo así, algo que solo el Dr. House podria entender. En fin, la única cura era un trasplante de medula ósea. Rachel insistió que yo también me hiciera el examen de compatibilidad, nunca entendí porque hasta que llegaron los resultados. Ni Stan, ni Grace ni Rachel eran compatibles, para sorpresa de todos menos de mi adorable exesposa yo si lo era. Charlie siempre fue mío. Rachel estaba tan molesta y decepcionada porque te preferí sobre de ella que decidió que lo mejor era pretender que él bebe era de Stan, no contaba con la astucia de la madre naturaleza._

_Danny...lo siento_

_Tiempo pasado babe, todo está bien ahora. Rachel y Stan intentaron hacerlo funcionar, pero no lo lograron. Cuando Rachel se encontró divorciada y con dos hijos decidió que quedarse en Las Vegas no tenía sentido sin Stan y quiso regresar a Inglaterra. Pero yo no era la misma persona que cuando nos divorciamos pelee con todo y logre la custodia principal de mis hijos Steve. No lo podía creer. Rachel volvió a Europa y yo a New Jersey. Entre las personas que conocí en el casino estaba el gobernador de Nueva York. Don estaba impresionado con mi currículum y cuando me mudé de nuevo a Jersey me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Para no hacer el cuento largo ahora soy capitán, y líder de mi propio escuadrón de Crímenes Mayores._

_La vida ha sido buena conmigo, no me puedo quejar. Mis hijos están bien y felices. Grace empezara en John Hopkins en otoño. Medicina, puedes creerlo mi monita será una doctora y graduada de una prestigiada universidad. Beca completa si señor y todo gracias a su esfuerzo. Y mi pequeño vaquero, que te digo Steve. Charlie es el niño más dulce y entusiasta que conozco. Es como si supiera que la vida le dio otra oportunidad y está haciendo todo lo que puede por aprovecharla. No puedo pedir más, que ellos sean felices significa todo para mí._

_Me da gusto Danny, tu también te mereces lo mejor en la vida._

_Si, si, sí, pero ya sabes cómo somos los seres humanos a pesar de que nos dan todo siempre hay algo que nos hace falta._

_Danny_

_Y ese algo siempre has sido tu babe. Ya está lo dije, te extraño, creo que nunca he dejado de extrañarte. La realidad es que me arruinaste sin remedio._

_Danno..._

_No me mal entiendas ha habido otras personas, al final de cuentas no soy un monje ni pretendo serlo, pero inevitablemente no importa lo maravillosa que fuera la persona siempre acababa comparándola contigo, y te digo la verdad siempre sin importar el esfuerzo salían perdiendo. Tú has sido sin lugar a duda después de Gracie y Charlie lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte permitido alejarme._

_No tienes ni idea de todas las veces que había imaginado nuestro encuentro, pensé que iba a gritarte y decirte que eras un idiota y lo mucho que me habías herido, pero la verdad cariño, eso ya no importa. Hemos perdido tanto, tanto tiempo que lo que paso hace 10 años es irrelevante.  Soy tan feliz de haberte encontrado esta noche, de poder mirar tu cara de nuevo, de poder tomar tus manos y decirte lo mucho que aun te quiero. Debes pensar que soy patético, tengo casi 50 años y aquí esto con mariposas en el estómago cual adolescente de secundaria. Pero no me importa, tienes que saber que me alegra haberte encontrado, me alegra que estés aquí, y si esta es la última vez que nos veamos en esta vida quiero que sepas que aun te amo y que probablemente te vaya a amar siempre._

_Danny...yo...tengo que irme no lo entiendes. No puedo, no puedo._

 

Y así como así Steve salió corriendo del salón dejando a Danny solo en la barra.

 

El capitán se acercó a su mesa derrotado y le indico a su ahijada que se retiraba, que habían sido suficientes emociones por una noche. Amber se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Danny se reusó, la chica se estaba divirtiendo y no quería arruinar su velada.

 

Steve a lo lejos vio como Danny se subía a un taxi y se alejaba.

 

_Sabe comandante para ser alguien tan condecorado de verdad es usted un gigantesco idiota._

 

Steve voltio y vio a Amber parada junto a él. Titiritando de frio. El clima les hacía saber que el otoño estaba cerca.

_¿Que?_

 

 _Mi padrino es un gran hombre, y por alguna razón que aún no puedo entender lo ama, lo ama con locura. Sabe él y sus hijos son todo lo que me queda. Daria lo que fuera por verlo feliz. Fue gracias a él que mi padre pudo están un año más conmigo. Le debo todo. Así que por favor Comandante no lo lastime más, tenga los pantalones de aceptar que usted también lo ama y dígaselo. Ya perdieron 10 años, no pierdan 10 más. Esta es la dirección del apartamento de Danny. Haga buen uso de esta información. Que si disfrutando su noche Comandante_. Y así como así Amber regreso a la fiesta.

 

Steve no podía creer el descaro de la chica, como fue capaz de decirle tantas verdades sin siquiera haberlo visto antes. Pero Amber tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de ser un maldito cobrarte y por fin aceptar la realidad, que estaba enamorado de Danny, tanto o más que hacia 10 años. Que está pasando lo que tanto temía afrontar, lo tuvo y lo dejo ir de nuevo. 

 

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Steve toco a la puerta de Danny.

 

No estando acostumbrado a recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche, el capitán lo recibió pistola en mano y con cara de pocos amigos.

 

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como me encontraste? De verdad sigues siendo un Neanderthal sin remedio, ¿sabes qué hora es? Pude haberte disparado carajo._

 

_Amber me dio tu dirección, me busco después de que te fuiste. Se que es tarde Daniel, pero no podía irme sin disculparme, mi vuelo a San Diego sale a las 10 de la mañana. No podía irme sin pedirte perdón. ¿Me dejas pasar? No creo que tus vecinos estén interesados en lo que tengo que decir._

_Demonios, maldita sea Steven, si vamos, pasa, pasa. Lo que menos necesito es que alguien llame a la policía._

_D tu eres la policía._

_¿Vas a pasar o no?_

_Lo siento._

_No tienes nada de que disculparte, fue mi culpa, te embosque, por favor como podía pensar que después de 10 años, todo seguía igual Obviamente somos personas distintas, lo siento no debí haberte dicho, lo que te dije..._

_Y mientras Danny seguía hablando sin parar a Steve no se le ocurrió otra forma de callarlo más que besarlo._

_Al principio Danny se resistió, pero después acepto el beso sin reparos, intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido._

_Babe..._

_Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdón por haber sido tan cobarde Danny, perdón por no haber tenido el valor de seguirte, por no haber tenido el valor de aceptar que mi felicidad estaba contigo. Que siempre has sido y serás el único. Perdón por no haberte amado lo suficiente como para no dejarte ir. No hay día que no me arrepienta de eso._

_Steve..._

_Nunca he creado en segundas oportunidades, nunca he tenido alguna, pero el verte hoy, bueno no estaba preparado para que todo esto que he intentado contener se derrumbara._

_Lo siento, Danny, lo siento._

 

Y entonces ahora fue Danny quien lo beso, y en ese beso se dijeron todo lo querían, pero no podían. Y cuando acabaron desnudos, tocándose desesperadamente, recorriendo cada espacio de sus cuerpos como si nunca hubieran dejado de hacerlo, ambos se dieron cuenta que a pesar de que la vida siguió, avanzo y cambio, su mundo se había detenido 10 años atrás en aquel aeropuerto cuando Danny le dijo te amo y el solo le deseo buena suerte. Y ahora pasado no importaba solo tenían el presente.

 

**Un año después...**

 

_Oh vamos Steve creí que ya habías entendido lo importante que es este evento. Los clientes que logramos el a_ _ño pasado literalmente salvaron nuestros traseros. Además, creí que el hecho de que el homenajeado de este año fuera el capitán Williams sería un incentivo extra._

_Oh créeme es un gran incentivo, y si voy a ir al evento, pero no en el plan que quieres, voy a acompañar a Danny, como su pareja. Me voy a sentar y voy a aplaudir como un maniaco cuando digan su nombre y si me deja, porque el Capitán es un bastardo orgulloso, cuando sea hora de recoger su premio, lo voy a ayudar a subir al estrado. Y voy a estar sonriendo y sintiéndome orgulloso mientras hecha a perder todo su discurso. No voy a conseguir clientes Cath, eso te lo dejo a ti._

 

Hacia 6 meses una bala había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Danny, Steve no se separó de el ni un solo día. No estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar su segunda oportunidad.

 

Hoy le daban a Danny la medalla al mérito del departamento de policía de Nueva York, la bala que recibió lo hizo protegiendo al hijo de un testigo clave en una de las operaciones antidrogas más grande que el estado hubiera organizado nunca.

 

La recuperación no había sido sencilla, pero Steve estaba listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, su aventura con el amor de su vida, con la luz de su día, con la luz de su noche, apenas comenzaba.


	13. Silhouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción: "Silhouettes" de Of Monsters and Men. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/5wpg94NcODw
> 
> En esta historia Danny le tiene un poco de coraje a Catherine, hay algunos spoilers indirectos de las temporadas 2 y 4.

Era un viernes por la tarde, ya todo 5-0 se había retirado a disfrutar de su fin de semana, sin embargo, como Grace y Charlie iban a pasarlo con su mamá, Danny aprovechaba su tiempo a solas para terminar el papeleo atrasado acompañado de una buena sesión de Bon Jovi. Así que el hecho de que Steve regresara a la oficina lo sorprendió por completo.

El Comandante hablaba por teléfono acaloradamente con alguien, sin percatarse de que Danny lo miraba con cara expectante.

_Catherine espera, habla un poco más alto, la comunicación no es muy buena. Si ya estoy en la oficina…dame un segundo déjame triangular tu localización…Si, si, si la tengo, la tengo. Esta bien entonces me encuentro con tu equipo en Pearl…si a las 0 horas, esta bien…no te preocupes ahí estaré, ahí estaré._

Danny se levantó de su silla tan rápido como su rodilla se lo permitió y se paro a hacerle frente a Steve.

 _¿Qué estarás dónde?_ …Steve casi salta al escuchar la voz recriminante de Danny, su acento de Jersey más marcado que nunca.

_Danno, que haces aquí. No deberías estar ya en casa viendo algún juego y tomándote una cerveza._

_Es uno de mis fines de semana sin los niños, ya sabes que odio estar en casa sin ellos, pensé que seria mejor adelantar el trabajo. Pero no me cambies el tema. Estabas pensando en desaparecer de nuevo y sin avisar, ¿verdad? Por lo menos ibas a dejar otra linda carta en mi escritorio o iba a ser una de esas ocasiones en las que solo recibo una llamada para ir a rescatar tu trasero._

_Vamos amigo no te pongas así, iba a llamarte una vez que estuviera en el aire. Todavía no olvido tu discurso de la vez anterior._

_¿Qué quiere esta vez Cath, Steve? ¿Qué necesita de ti ahora?_

_Danny…no puedo decírtelo. Es un asunto de la CIA, Cath no confía en nadie más, es una situación delicada, tengo que ayudarla._

_Estas muy equivocado, me tienes que decir a dónde vas, necesito saber que empacar, siempre es importante llevar calcetines extras y calzado adecuado, porque no creas ni por un segundo que te voy a dejar ir solo esta vez._

_Danny…_

_No, no Steven. Solo los poderes divinos saben cómo carajos paso esto, pero me siento responsable por ti. Y se que no va a haber forma de detenerte, de evitar que cometas esta estupidez, así que por lo menos puedo asegurarme de que regreses en buen estado._

Steve solo lo miraba con cara de “no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto” y “te equivocas tu no vas a ir a ningún lado”.

_Oh no mi amigo, no me pongas tu cara de aneurisma numero 5. Voy a ir contigo y no va a haber forma de que lo evites, así que relájate y comienza a explicarme todos los detalles. Necesito prepárame. No quiero ir a ciegas a donde sea que vayamos._

Y a Steve no le quedo mas remedio que empezar a hablar. Hacia años que había entendido que, si el era terco, Danny era aun peor. La única forma de evitar que su amigo lo siguiera era si lo amarraba a la silla y lo encerraba en algún lado, pero la verdad es que Danny encontraría la manera de liberarse y lo seguiría de todas formas.

Un grupo extremo había secuestrado a un grupo de periodistas que hacían un articulo sobre el cese de armas de la guerrilla en un país sudamericano. Para sorpresa de Danny uno de los periodistas era el hermano de Catherine. La CIA no quería involucrarse así que la teniente Rollins tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos.   

La misión era sencilla, entrar por sorpresa, liberar a los rehenes y huir a toda prisa, fácil y rápido. Nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Catherine los estaba esperando en un aeropuerto clandestino en medio de la selva, armada hasta los dientes y preparada para lo que fuera.

No pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa cuando vio bajar a Danny al lado de Steve.

_Danny…¿qué haces aquí?…_

_Hola Cath, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte. Porque no dejamos las formalidades y comenzamos con esto. Espero regresar a casa para la cena._

Y por supuesto al momento en que tocaron el campamento se desato el infierno.

Mientras Danny y Catherine se encargaban de llevar a los rehenes a un lugar seguro, Steve y el resto del equipo de Cath les hacían frente a los guerrilleros. Poco a poco el equipo de Cath comenzó la retirada, mientras Steve se quedaba atrás para protegerlos de fuego enemigo. Danny entendió el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Steve y no dudo ni un segundo en correr ayudarlo.

Mientras avanzaba su arma se quedó sin munición y cuando diviso a uno de los extremistas a punto de dispararle a Steve no tuvo mas remedio que atacarlo a golpes. La pelea fue brutal, pero al final Danny salió victorioso. Sin embargo, la pelea hizo que no se percatara de que otro enemigo estaba a punto de dispárale.

Steve si se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces se atravesó para proteger a Danny de la bala con su cuerpo.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Después de 2 días que a Danny le parecieron toda una eternidad Steve por fin abrió los ojos y al ver a Danny lo primero que pregunto fue _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Bueno creo que eso es muy obvio babe, te hago compañía. Me aseguro de que no atormentes a las pobres enfermeras y al resto de los pacientes de este honorable lugar, ya estamos en casa. Catherine se aseguró de que llegáramos. Llevas 2 días dormido babe, me tenias preocupado._

_Danny…_

Steve sabía que su compañero también había salido lastimado durante el tiroteo, habían rescatado a los rehenes, Danny se había asegurado de eso, pero no había podido evitar salir herido en el proceso. Estaba seguro de que había visto a Danny agarrarse a golpes con uno de los guerrilleros.

La verdad es que Danny se sentía del carajo, pero Steve estaba herido y tenia que asegurarse que estuviera bien, no había otra opción.

_Tienes sed, permíteme ayudarte, tranquilo._

_Tu cara D. El ojo derecho de Danny estaba hinchado y casi cerrado, le habían roto la nariz y tenía su labio partido._

_Mi cara, que pasa con mi cara, lo siento cariño es la única que tengo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto._ Danny intentaba desestimar sus heridas con un poco de humor, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

 _Eres un idiota…_ susurro Steve esperando que su acompañante no lo escuchara. Obviamente Danny lo había escuchado claramente lo que ocasiono que empezara una de sus intensas letanías. Steve simplemente no tenia cabeza para una de esas.

_Un idiota, un idiota, ahora yo soy el idiota. Lo dice el tarado que de nuevo y sin preguntar salió corriendo a ayudar a su exnovia, en una misión suicida más. Pensé que después de lo que paso en Afganistán ya habíamos aprendido la lección babe, pero no, claro que no.  Y yo soy el idiota, el idiota y con que descaro lo dices. No tienes vergüenza Steven, ni una pizca, nada._

_Si eres un idiota, por seguirme. No tenias que haberlo hecho, Danno…Danno tú, tú tienes hijos, Gracie y Charlie necesitan a su papa en una pieza.  No lo entiendes si algo te hubiera pasado Danny, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Yo, yo no le hago falta a nadie, lo único que tengo para dar es lo que soy, de que sirve todo mi entrenamiento si no puedo usarlo para ayudar. Catherine, ella lo entiende, ella lo sabe. Tenía que ayudarla Danny._

_Olvídalo Steve, no eres un idiota, eres un maldito bastardo con complejo de mártir. Y cada vez que te escucho hablar así te odio un poco más. Claro que Catherine “lo entiende”, lo entiende porque le conviene, porque sabe que un tronido de sus dedos tú y todo tu entrenamiento estarán ahí para ayudarla. Y estoy cansado babe, tan cansado de ver cómo la gente que dice quererte se aprovecha una y otra vez de ti, estoy cansado de ver cómo te lanzas al vacío sin pensar y también me decepciono a mi mismo un poco más, porque por más que lo intento no puedo evitar que lo hagas._

_¿Que?_

_Lo único que he hecho desde que te instalaste en mi vida es intentar demostrarte que importas, que tu vida no es desechable, que hay gente en este mundo que quiere que sigas en el por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se que la vida no ha sido del todo buena contigo cariño, tus padres fueron un desastre y lo siento mucho. Pero eso es su problema no el tuyo. De alguna forma que sigo sin comprender lograron formar un hombre ejemplar, leal hasta la muerte y con un corazón tan grande como su altura. Alguien al que me enorgullece llamar mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien le confiaría la vida de mis hijos sin dudar._

_Danny…_

_Y si para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que vales, lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que eres amado, porque eres tan amado Steve, Dios no tienes una idea de cuanto, si  para lograr hacerle entender eso a tu enorme cabeza dura,   tengo que seguirte a través de un edificio en llamas, Corea del Norte, Afganistán o como en este caso una estúpida selva en medio de la nada lo voy a hacer, y voy a enojarme y decirte que tienes el instinto de supervivencia de una mosca, y te voy a gritar como un loco pero también voy a tomar mi arma, me pondré mi chaleco antibalas y todo el disfraz y voy a ser tu refuerzo y te voy a proteger sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

_Hey tranquilo, no es bueno para tus costillas._

_Tranquilo, tranquilo como quieres que me tranquilice Steve, cuando viaje miles de kilómetros para ayudarte en tu estúpida misión, para asegurarme que regresaras entero y lo primero que haces es saltar enfrente de una bala para protegerme. Esa no era la idea, y eso mi amigo me convierte en el más grande fracasado de todos los tiempos._

_Eso jamás podrás evitarlo D, no importa el escenario, no existirá ninguno en el que yo no haga todo a mi alcance para protegerte, ninguno Danny._

_Bonito par de imbéciles que somos tu y yo. Porque yo haría exactamente lo mismo, sin dudarlo. Porque, aunque mis hijos son lo mas grande que tengo, si tu no estas en sus vidas, en mi vida, no podría volver a verlos a los ojos sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo._

_No debiste haberme seguido, no debiste haber venido._

_Steve, hay algo que tienes que entender. Nuestros destinos se unieron desde el momento en que nos apuntamos con nuestras armas en la cochera de tu casa. Desde ese día por más que queramos no existimos el uno sin el otro. Podemos querer matarnos y nos volvemos locos, pero en medio de todo el desastre que son nuestras vidas tu y yo, esto que hay entre nosotros, lo que sea que sea, es lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante._

_Lo sé._

_Lamento muchas cosas en mi vida Steven…pero jamás, jamás me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que he hecho por ti, de nada._

_Eso también lo sé._

_Entonces ya debes saber también que donde sea que tu estés, yo ahí estaré, puntual y sin falta babe._

_Danny…Danny…gracias._

_Ahora vuelve a dormir, aquí estaré cuando despiertes, ya sabes que no voy a ningún lado._

_Steve dejo que el sueno lo venciera…no sin antes suspirar un te amo…_

Danny solo susurro

_Yo también te amo pedazo de idiota…nunca olvides que donde quiera que tu estés yo ahí estaré._


End file.
